


Faire-valoir

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [8]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rivalry, still fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Gyokuran prenait trop au sérieux l'importance de sa présence auprès de Shion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Faire-valoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Oantesha Gyokuran & Zaitess Shion   
> **Genre :** love/hate  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Shion a toujours fasciné Gyokuran. Depuis leur première rencontre, il a décidé qu’ils devraient être amis. Ce pauvre Shion était orphelin et ne connaissait personne dans l’école, le professeur avait recommandé à tous les élèves d’être gentils avec lui, alors Gyokuran qui était de toute façon gentil avec tout le monde serait extra accueillant et deviendrait son premier ami ! Et même le meilleur !  
Shion ne ressemblait à aucun autre élève de l’école, avec sa peau foncée et ses yeux tellement intenses. Il était réservé, et Gyokuran crut naïvement que c’était de la timidité, qu’il suffirait de lui témoigner un peu d’affection pour qu’elle devienne immédiatement réciproque et qu’il sorte de sa réserve. Un enfant qui était tout seul voudrait se faire vite des amis pour ne plus l’être, non ?  
Mais Shion ne tenait pas du tout à se laisser approcher par qui que ce soit. Comme il ne faisait aucun effort pour aller vers les autres, et décourageait les autres d’aller vers lui, seul Gyoluran, tenace, s’obstina… et s’imagina que c’était parce que Shion ne voulait que lui comme meilleur et seul ami.   
Shion affichait des dehors hautains que Gyokuran excusait comme une manière de protéger puisque le pauvre avait été tellement blessé par la perte de ses êtres chers précédents. Et comme très vite, il obtint les résultats les plus brillants de sa classe, prouvant qu’il était tout sauf stupide, comblant à très grande vitesse le retard qu’il avait pu prendre les premières années de sa vie sans éducation et prenant même de l’avance, en un sens, sa fierté était justifiée. Mais jamais le mépris envers ceux qui lui seraient inférieurs, ça non, Gyokuran y mettait une limite ! Lui ne méprisait personne. Il avait pitié des faibles et leur offrait son aide, mais ne leur en voulait sûrement pas de leurs lacunes, que ça soit d’intelligence, de force physique ou de cœur. 

Il fallut arriver à l’adolescence et vivre voir pour la première fois les filles s’immiscer entre eux pour que Gyokuran accepte enfin de voir les côtés plus sombres de Shion. Tout à coup, il n’y avait plus seulement eux deux et leurs autres amis qui gravitaient autour… il y avait de la jalousie, de la rivalité, des disputes. Shion se comportait mal envers ses amies, et faisait exprès, Gyokuran pouvait le jurer, de séduire celles dont il était amoureux.   
Comme s’il voulait absolument attirer son attention. Comme s’il ne supportait pas que Gyokuran s’éloigne de lui et pour se venger, prenait les devants en s’appropriant l’objet de ses attentions et de la distance qu’il craignait, comme si elle n’était pas une personne mais un but… un jouet.   
Pour Gyokuran, tout tournait forcément autour de lui. Et comme il aimait profondément Shion malgré ses défauts – peut-être même à cause de ses défauts : puisque Shion faisait fuir tous les autres, que Gyokuran était le seul à voir la patience et la grandeur d’âme de lui accorder toujours son amitié – alors forcément, Shion devait tenir à lui en retour. Et avoir un mal fou à l’exprimer, puisque le pauvre n’avait pas eu une enfance normale et heureuse.   
Alors Gyokuran lui pardonnait ses errances, avait pitié de ses difficultés, cachait sa douleur en se disant que si Shion était méchant c’était par accident et parce qu’il souffrait encore plus que lui. Mais jamais il ne se demanda ce qu’il pouvait vraiment faire pour apaiser cette douleur…


End file.
